1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel control dispensing apparatus (hereinafter known as "apparatus") and mechanisms for storing and dispensing products from vending machines or the like. Particularly, the present invention relates to such apparatus and mechanisms adapted to handling bottled, canned and other generally similarly shaped products of various types and sizes. More particularly, the present invention relates to motor-driven auger release control apparatus and mechanisms adapted to dispense selectively products from the bottom of an upper storage apparatus rolling down a shallow slope such as a serpentine channel or the like, in which such products are stored in a column of single or multiple depth stack.
Broadly, the present invention provides apparatus and mechanisms for the purpose mentioned, which overcome various limitations and disadvantages of prior vending machines such as gated dispensing apparatus, especially with respect to adaptability for efficiently handling various types and sizes of products, structural simplicity, economy of manufacture, and reliability of operation of dispensing apparatus and mechanisms requiring a minimum of driving power. More specific objects and advantages of the invention will hereinafter be made clear or become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of explanation of preferred embodiments of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for vending generally cylindrical products, such as cans or bottles from a stack thereof, in which the products are stored in vertical engagement with the axis extended substantially horizontally and in parallel relation are well-known. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,393 entitled "Staggered Stack Vending Machine", issued Mar. 26, 1974 and references cited therein, which illustrate not only the general course of development of prior machines for dispensing products from single or multiple column-staggered stacks, but also specific examples of prior dispensing apparatus, mechanisms, storage arrangements and product guiding and confining means.
As will be appreciated from such patents, the use of vertical or inclined single or multiple columns of products and staggered stacks for product storage has long known to present a set of problems with respect to the provision of a suitable apparatus for reliably and efficiently dispensing products from such columns, particularly when products of a variety of types and sizes are to be handled. The problem of properly confining and guiding products for storage and gravitational advancement in single, multiple or staggered stack in a manner to minimize jamming thereof has received considerable previous attention, but the problem has remained as to how to accomplish such function with simple, economical and easily adjustable structures that can reliably handle products of various types and sizes in different, basically identical, storage magazines of the same machine or at different times in the same magazine.
As the above-mentioned patents will attest, earlier product releasing apparatus and mechanisms in general employed quite complex and expensive means requiring careful adjustment for controlling dispense of products. For example, the release mechanisms described in the prior art for serpentine channels uses solenoids to operate, release and hold the gate. Such mechanisms use a number of parts and require precise micro-switch control to provide a snap-action response to the rapid shock force of the solenoid armature. Since vending mechanisms with solenoids are expensive, prior art solenoid dispensing mechanisms generally cost at least twice as much as the present novel motor-driven auger release control dispensing mechanism.